Fate and destiny bound
by midnightmoonsonata
Summary: Everything is really getting messy! What happened and what will happen to Ichigo? Well together let's see what adventure is waiting for him.......
1. Chapter 1

* * *

FATE AND DESTINY BOUND 

Summary: Something happened after having one night of goodnight sleep!!! Everyone forgot what happened before and after his first meeting with rukia!!! Find out what Ichigo will do!!

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH but I can't just get this story out of my mind!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Dream or Reality 

"Kurosaki Ichigo any last words??"

"Damn you Azien I'm not going to die now!!! Not now not ever!!!"

"Playing strong eh Ichigo? No one can save you now! Your friends are not here to be your knight in shinning armor!!"

"I'll kill you Aizen!!"

"Oh well enough of our little chit chat! Well I guess this is it! Goodbye Ichigo Kurosaki!!!"

"Uhaaaa…!"

* * *

"Ha…ha…ha..." Out of breath the orange hair shinigami sat in his bed.

"It was a dream! Shit! I thought it was real. Anyway it's all over now. Aizen is already dead, that's all there is to know." Ichigo said and realize that he was not in his room neither at there house.

"What the hell!!! Where am I??" He said while his inspective eye looked around the room "Hey! I' am on a hospital!! Why on earth am I here??"

Bang! The door burst open and from there his father come out crying and suddenly hugging Ichigo.

_What's up with this old man!? I'm not dead am I??_

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I can't breath! What's up with you! I'm to dead yet!!! I defeated Aizen so I suppose there's no need for you to react that way!" Ichigo said while trying hard to break from his fathers hug.

"I thought you'll never weak up again!!! After the car accident you've been sleeping and no one knows when you'll wake up!" Isshin said still hugging him.

"Oh well! Even I never thought that I'd still be alive after fighting Aize…. WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID!!!?" Ichigo said finally absorbing what his father said.

"You've been in coma since the car accident at the house Ichigo." Isshin said now sitting at the chair besides the bed.

"Coma? Car accident? What the hell are you talking about??"

"It's been 8 months (1) since the accident Ichigo. Don't you remember anything??"

"That's impossible!!" _I've been with Rukia and the others. If I remember it right I first meet Rukia 8 months (1) ago!_

"I think you're still shock Ichigo! Wait here and I'll call a doctor."

"Wait pops! Is Rukia at the house?"

"What Rukia? Who's that? I really need a doctor and right away. Just stay put and wait here and I'll be right back ok??"

_What the hell is happening here?_

* * *

Ok that's the first chapter!!! The grammar might not be good but I'll try much better in the next chapters!! This is my first fan fiction so please be kind!! 

Sorry for being the story short!!!

(1)The Estimated date that I chose after his first meeting with Rukia


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for being sooo late in posting the next chapter!!! I hope you'll like this...

Ichigo who was in deep thought snapped out of it when someone entered the open window.

Shocked and stunned Ichigo looked at the person standing at the window looking at him. It was a young woman with a long yellow hair and eyes that was mysteriously golden yellow. He also noticed that the girl's figure was the same with Rukia but much taller.

But the part why Ichigo was stunned was because of the woman's out fit. She was wearing a white shinigami outfit and has that mask…. Half broken mask that was just at her upper right eye. Sure he knew what she is!! He have seen many of her kind at the battle with Aizen.

"Yo! Ichigo! " The woman said as she approached Ichigo with a smile.

At the same time Ichigo's natural reaction came. He jumped out of his bed and made a defense stance to protect him of the attacked that might come.

He felt his whole body burn in pain, pain that a normal person would become unconscious with. Even in his current situation he ignored it as he focused his strength for the attack.

'Shit! Why do these kind of things happen to me when I'm in bad shape?! I hope she's not of Aizen's underling looking for revenge!' Ichigo thought but deep inside the second statement was the only thing why a hollow or maybe an Arrancar will probably visit him. He eyed the woman's movement as he thought of a plan to escape because it's no use to fight in his current state. Fighting could mean his death.

Meanwhile the said long haired woman was stunned to Ichigo's reaction. Sometime after recovering from her state she then looked at Ichigo's eyes with confusion.

"Hey!! That's a good one! You nearly made me think it's true… You know that you're hurt very badly so…" she said uncomfortably.

"Who are you? What do you need from me??" He said as he tried to pull more strength just to fight not to fall down. "I'm not…" was not able to finish his word his trembling legs gave in. But before he knew what was happening two powerful hands held him, supporting him to sit at his bed.

"That was dangerous you know!!" sigh "You don't have to act like that!! It's only me!" The girl said as she sat next to him and helps him lie comfortably at his bed. "There! You have to gain your strength back…" She said once more that only earned a confused look from Ichigo.

Looking at the teen the girl saw flash of confusion in his face. "What's happening to you Ichigo??" 'I have a bad feeling about this...' "You're acting weird!"

Before Ichigo can reply the girl suddenly stood up from the bed ad murmured something like 'their here?' and went to the window but before leaving she looked at him again and said:

"Ichigo… I'll be back later as soon as those shinigami leave. Don't worry I'll report it to Shin-sama" she said before disappearing like nothing.

Ichigo was left looking at the window from where that woman disappeared. He was confused and puzzled. Confused how that person treated him and puzzled on what she said before she left. But not to long before Ichigo understood it as a door appeared before him and from it a hell butterfly came out followed by a raven haired shinigami.

'Rukia' he thought as he looked at her.

The raven haired shinigami started to walk straight to the door of the room completely unaware of Ichigo who was looking at her intently.

"RUKIA!" a loud voice came from the window side that caught Ichigo's and raven hair's attention.

Rukia looked at his back and found a red pineapple-like hair. 'Renji…? What is he doing here?' She thought "What you doing here Renji?" She muttered.

"Aw… come on…I've been waiting for you to come… captain was also here moments ago but..." tilting his shoulder he looked at Rukia and continued. "He just disappeared after telling me you're coming here and I have to report to you what's happening here."

"Is that so… tell me what's happening here? Soul society can't communicate any of you… and we took a lot of effort just to open the door here…"

"Well… it's kina hard to explain…"

"What?? Kind of hard to explain… to me?"

"No... Not you… I mean me…"

Ichigo who was watching how they argue to each other sweat drop. 'They really do not change right?' sigh… 'What the hell are the doing?' The argue went on until Ichigo grow more and more pissed. As his patients snapped he looked at the two and half shouted. "Don't you see I'm here? And can't you at least be quieter?"

The two finally realizing his presence the two looked at him. Both have different expression on their faces.

"Who are you?" the two chorused that made Ichigo more pissed than what he already is.

"You can see us?" Renji asked.

"What's up with the two of you? Ichigo asked as he positioned himself to sit.

"Renji, Rukia… stay away from him… Kurusaki Ichigo…" a voice so cold said. The three looked at the dark part of the room and was able to see a shinigami who was probably a captain.

"What are you talking about? And who the hell are you?" Ichigo said 'why do I feel that he's an enemy?'

"Ruyu-sama…" Renji whispered "Captain… do you know this person?"

"Yes… of course everyone knows him…Kurusaki Ichigo…" The person called Ruyu said as he walks towards Ichigo who can't move for unknown reason.

Ruyu walk towards him and whispered. "I know you very well… Was it really that hard to kill Aizen?"

Ichigo became stunned as he heard it from Ruyu. "Who are you? Why did you know about that?" he asked uncomfortably as the man was looking intently at him.

Chuckling Ruyu looked at the two who was now looking at them in confusion. "Do not worry… his a friend… a very good friend… right Kurusaki-kun?" he said as he smiled at Ichigo. "Come… you'll have to come with us then I'll answer your questions." He added and reached for Ichigo who was very confused of what was happening when suddenly a cold gust of wind entered the room and in front of Renji was Byakuya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…. Is our enemy…" Byakuya silently said.

"What are you talking about Byakuya…?" 'Now my head is hurting!!' "Come on!! Who's the enemy? We're friends…" 'Thought we're not that close' "and in the same side." Ichigo protested but as time goes by his body felt much weaker and his body felt numb. He cursed under his breath because of this.

"Friends? On the same side? You're a hallow and not only just a hallow but a Vasto Lord. How can you say you're…" Unable to finish his sentence Ruyu interrupted.

"Byakuya…. You're not in the situation to talk like that… I'm in charge here… and your only under my command. So before you make me angry let me tell you to shut up for me?" Ruyu said coolly but dangerously.

"….."

"Good… then you understand me…" looking at Ichigo Ruyu smiled. "Sorry about that Ichigo-kun… It's really hard to handle people is from his clan… but I assure you I am an ally… so come now Ichi…" He said reaching his hand but suddenly stopped. "Ah… well I think I'll not be able to stay any loner… Byakuya and the others will assist you to soul society." Then with that he looked at Byakuya. "Be sure to bring him…" he whispered then suddenly disappeared just like the woman that came before them.

"You're lucky Kurusaki Ichigo… Renji pick him up and will go back to soul society…" He ordered to Renji. Turning his back over the two he started to leave behind him was Rukia trying to tell the problem about the door.

"But onii-sama….the door to soul society is…"Rukia tried to explain but failed when she saw Renji flying and hit the wall in front of them that made the loud crush.

Both looked at their back just to see the man who throwed Renji with a young woman behind him holding Ichigo in his hand.

"You…" Byakuya whispered as he looked intently at the man.

"Gomen Ichigo…we're a bit of late" the guy with short Azure Hair and bright yellow eyes said. "Mio take Ichigo-sama away from here…the others will be helping you up as soon as you get out of here."

"But…how about you captain?" The woman called Mio asked.

"Don't worry…I have to take care of this…"

"Ok! Roger that! Ichigo-sama please just hold tightly on my shoulder so you won't tremble…ok" She said as she slowly took Ichigo's arm around her neck and putted her other hand at the teen's hips to give support him.

"Wait…wait …what's happening here? Who really are you?" Ichigo asked weakly to Mio that started to help him stand up.

"I'll tell you everything later as soon as everything's clear." She whispered back as she started to chant some words and blasted the wall near the bed and started to escape leaving the other behind.

"Rukia, Renji catch up with the two… I'll take care of this person…" Byakuya ordered.

Rukia who was helping Renji stand up nodded so was Renji.

"You think it is wise to let those two ran after them?" The azure haired guy said as he smiled. "You've got to be looking down on us… Byakuya".

"I don't have time for someone like you to lecture me…especially coming from you…traitor who was once an outstanding Captain."

"Oh… you flatter me too much Byakuya-kun…you still remember me? How amusing…" 'You have changed a lot…' he thought as he looked intently at Byakuya.

"Still as composed as always Shin…"

"That's how I am…what can I do?" He said as he ran out of the hole Mio made just awhile ago.

Following, Byakuya started to move faster to catch up with Shin.

"My, my, my… Byakuya you're so still so slow…can't even caught up with me? Poor you…" He said as he stopped at the rooftop of one building.

"….."

"I like to have fight with you in a wider places…enough of my talking…I know your getting tiered of it…let's start our fight, shall we? I want to see how much you have improved…"

"You'll regret you fight with me…"

"Really? Maybe I might enjoy this…" Shin said as he maid the first move.

* * *

"Rukia you go and report what's happening here at soul society and I'll be the one to take care from here…" Renji said as they were running after the two. 

"What are you talking about? I'm going with you…" Rukia protested.

"Young lady… I think what this gentle man here is saying is for your own good." Interfered a voice that took the attention of the Rukia and Renji.

Looking at the front building they saw a man with long white hair wearing a red cape. He was sitting in at the building edge as his cape was ruffling through the wind.

"Rukia… Just do what I say…I'll handle him and look after for that guy called Ichigo…"

'Renji' "Ok! I'll leave him up to you…I believe in you Renji." She finally agreed and started to leave.

A few minutes after Rukia left and was already not in sight the man finally talked. "I think the young lady already is far enough… I wouldn't like her to see how I punish you for telling Ichigo-sama's name carelessly without any respect…It's a pity…I should've liked you…"

"Heh…you're something…you know" Renji said as he made his fighting stance. "I know you're angry but you still can be so polite in speaking…I like you…"

"My that's a pleasure to hear…but before we fight I want you to know who I am… my name is Hatsushiba… nice to meet you." He said politely as he also made his fighting stance.

"Abarai Renji is the name…"

"Well Renji shall we have a fair fight?" He said

"Sure…" He answered as he smiled and both attacked each other in a blink of an eye.

* * *

'I have to go to soul society…' she thought as she started to open the door. 

"Is it hard to open that door? For us if we want to go somewhere we can just rip our way…. But yours a bit of long in process…" She whispered with a voice so weak it hardly can't heard by Rukia.

Turning her head to see who the person who talked was, she looked behind her and saw a lovely maiden who was sitting gracefully at a nearby bench. She had a very long black hair and a face white as wax. Her eyes were closed and she was holding a rather big, pearly white shell.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked as she held her hands tightly at her zanpakutou.

"Dear me… I'm sorry if I have scared you…" she whispered yet again.

"I'm asking who you are!" getting annoyed Rukia half shouted.

"Oh… yes… my name is Atsumi Megumi… I have been ordered not to let you go to soul society…just yet."

"And what are you going to do? You're going to fight me?"

"No…oh no… you see my body is fairly weak to fight…but…" she whispered as she raised the sell in her hand. "I'll just make you sleep for a while" saying her last sentence for her she played a beautiful but mysterious music using her sell as her flute.

"What?" was the last word she was able to say as she drifted to her slumber.

"Tanaki…" She called out.

"What is it Megumi-sama?" A man in black cloak answers as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"I would like to accompany Mio and Ichigo-sama… please would you kindly help me ran after them?"

"Hai!" He replayed as he picked up Megumi in a bridal form and disappeared.

Please tell me if I have mess up on some things in the story!! Thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

Midnightsonata: Wahhhhhhhhhhhh!! I havent updated for a long time . But I hope you guys will like this chapter!! Sorry if I have some wrong spellings here and there T.T Please read and review!! And most important of all is that I dont own Bleach huhuhuhu T.T

Midnightsonata: I'm not really good at making battle or action thats why what i did was only short T.T

* * *

The gentle gust of wind have some how awakened the orange haired shinigami. Looking around he mentally took note that the whole room was large and pure white at that.

"Damn! My head hurts!!" He cursed under his breath as he slowly sat down the also pure white bed. "And why the hell is every thing here white? Am I dead or something?" murmured as he stood up and went to the door near by.

As he walks toward the door he noticed the small and the only window he noticed that was in the room.

"I am probably hallucinating if I see angels outside this window." He chuckled as he said the words and leisurely peeked at the small sized window near the bed.

Looking outside he smirked and started to walk away form it when he suddenly looked at the window a second time. "No! No! heheheh I must be dreaming! Yah! That's right this is a dream!!"

He shook head and sat at his bed and laugh like he was making a fool of him self. "Hahahhaahahha...ha...ha...Damn!! This is a not a dream" He finally said and looked out of the window.

"Why the hell am I here in Hueco Mundo?!"

Meanwhile……………….

"Aizen-sama……Kurosaki Ichigo is already here…." a guy with short Azure Hair and bright yellow eyes said.

"Ummm…I see….that is good to hear that Shin….and about your report I'll take care of that…." Amusement was seen in the face of Aizen as he walks towards his destination.

* * *

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……. Damn it!! Why can't I open the door?" Irritated Ichigo shouted. "No calm down….I have to think of something...But what!!"

Time went by and Ichigo was starting to give up. The wired part was that even thought he tries to use is rietsu he can't even produce a little of it. It was like all of his rietsu was drained out or sealed. But he prefers the second one.

"What's happening here" He weakly said and sat in the bed trying to think more clearly of what have happen.

"Ummm….lets see, last time I remember was that I was about to be killed by Aizen then all of a sudden I woke up in the hospital with Otosan with me…..then a hollow came and rukia and renji was also there and that byakuya and the guy mmmm what was his name again? Anyway after that hollow woman came back with another hollow and …….That's right they took me!!" Ichigo angrily said while thinking that he was just taken so easily by someone and a hollow at that.

"I see I think you are really squeezing your brains out just like an Idiot" Sarcastically said a very familiar voice that made him look at the person in front of him.

"You? How? How did you come here?" Ichigo said uncertainly. _"I didn't even feel his presence at all!"_

"Now…now don't look at me like that ok? You look more an idiot if you do…" The said hallow walk towards the right side of the bed and looked bored at the shinigami.

"What do you want Grimmjow?"

"Ohhhhhhhh….. I thought you forgot me?" Mockingly he said as he gave out a low chuckle.

"Heh! How will I forget a jerk like you?"

"Yah yah….then wanna fight? I was getting bored in this place without any idiot to play around with…" walking loser to the door he said. "What? Are you going to stand there or you coming with me?"

"_What? He's letting me go out with him? Heh then his stupid! I'll find a way to get the hell out of here!"_ Thinking this he followed the Espada.

For a while now they have been walking along the white corridor without talking to each other. While walking Ichigo have been thinking why all of the place looks alike and what really irritated him was the color white. _"What the hell! Why everything is color white here? I can't even see any color…"_

Looking in front of him was the stupid Espada and even thought he was walking a bit far from the other he can feel that the guy was somehow exited and he have the feeling that if he can see the face of the other he will see a very wide grin plastered in the face.

"I wont go easy on you now Ichigo!! So be ready because I'll cut you into little pieces."

"That's IF you can" Ichigo answered back as they entered a door that they past by.

"Hehehehe lets see about that!" Grimmjow countered at Ichigo's sarcastic answer.

Entering the room Ichigo noticed that it was sphere shape, without any thing to be seen only the wide and spacious. Another thing that he noticed was it was white as usual. "I think the one who painted this place loves white or it doesn't know any color besides white" He mentally said as he followed the other at the center of the place.

"Ok I think this will be enough to be our playing ground? Right I-CHI-GO?"

"Hump! I don't care how wide or anything this place is because I'll just defeat you fast and escape here in this place." Confidently Ichigo said.

"……………."

"What? Why are you not attacking? Scared?" Mockingly he looked at Grimmjow.

"I'm waiting for you to release your form Ichigo….or are you going to fight me like that when I am going to give all I've got…."Irritated he said as he started to change his form.

"Hmmm…you think you can……………….?"

"What now? I'm waiting…" A low and different voice said.

As he looked at his opponent he saw a full released hollow. "_Wait a minute! I don't have Zangetsu! How am I supposed to fight Grimmjow in this release form if I don't have…"_ Unable to finish what he was thinking he suddenly felt a presence in his back.

By jumping a little far from the attacker he barely saved his life from the sudden attack.

"Tsk! What the hell are you doing?" Irritated the other said. "You're not even fast as what you have been! Did that accident really affect you that much? Huh Ichigo?"

"_Damn! What is happening! I can't even use my rietsu!"_ Calming down he stood up and concentrated in calling Zangetsu. _"Zangetsu-osan….give me your strength! I have to defeat this person and…"_

"Ha! What are you doing idiot! Ya praying for your life?"

"Zangetsu??"

"What now!!" Grimmjow said as he attacked the orange haired shinigami. "I'm really going to kill you!!"

Closing his eyes he waited for the up coming impact but for a minuet he didn't feel anything at all. Slowly he opened is eyes just to see the full released form of Grimmjow standing in front of him. He noticed that the body was breaking into pieces and after a few minutes it revealed the very pissed face of Grimmjow.

"Damn! What the hell are you doing? You look like a kid that is about to be punished by what you look right now!" Grimmjow said and Ichigo can feel that the other is really pissed.

Sigh "Ok tell me what the hell is happening to you?" he said as he sat near the other one who positioned himself to sit comfortably.

"Hm…I thought you will really kill me…." Ichigo said half embarrassed and half sarcastic.

"Tsk you are the one I helped and you still act so arrogant! But anyway why don't you fight me?"

"If I can I should have fought you! But…"

"But what? Don't tell me you can't use your power?" Half jokingly Grimmjow said.

"……..that's exactly the point."

"Ha? Hahahaha you are joking right?"

"Why should I joke? If I have defeated you I should be able to find a way to get out of here!"

"Mmmmm…..you think so?" The other answered as he looked at the top of the room.

One…two…three minuets have gone by as the two person just sat at the floor both thinking deeply to what has happened. Ichigo unconsciously looked at the other and suddenly remembered something that he has forgotten to ask because of the other challenged him in a fight.

"So what happened to that bastard Aizen? Still alive?"

"Mmmmmm……yah" Grimmjow answered but Ichigo have sensed that the other was bored.

"_Damn! If he is alive……."_ He was snapped out of his thoughts as he sow Grimmjow stand and started to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I hate to stay here and do nothing! Cause your too weak to be my sparing partner….Ichigo you have become weak…." Grimmjow said seriously and started to walk towards the door.

"Hey are you not going to guard me? If I escap…"

"Hump! That is IF YOU can…..You can not even use your power…..How do you think can you escape in this place?" Saying these words he left the shinigami who became silent to what the other has just said.

"………" Sigh _"His right! What the hell is happening to me? I can't even use any rietsu! In this condition I can't even defeat a low level hollow!"_

* * *

"_Hot! So hot!"_ She thought and tried to move her body but it was like a block of Ice. She can't move. _"What's happening? Why can't I move? Must open my eyes!"_

Then suddenly she heard voices as if it was very near her.

"_Hey! Ichigo!! What the hell are you doing there? Everyone is looking for you!" Said a very Irritated and familiar voice._

"_Mmmmmm……Just give me more time to sleep! I haven't slept last night because you won't stop bothering me to kill those hollow!!" Answered the other._

"_Grrrrr…….ICHIGOOOO!!" Shouted the girl. Then at the same time She head a loud noise like someone fell down._

"_ITAI!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RUKIA!!"_

"Rukia! Rukia!" Hearing the voice she suddenly opened her eyes and saw Renji was beside her.

"Rukia are you ok?" Worry was all written in his face.

"? What happened?"

"I found you laying here unconscious. I was so worried! It was good that Byakuya teichou was able to open the door easier and I ask Unohana tacho to help you."

"I see….So I'm here at 4th division headquarters?"

"Yah! Sigh I can't believe that we were just defeated by those Arrancar."

"Ahhh!! That's right!! Did we get Ichigo?" Rukia asked worriedly that made the other look at her in awe.

"Umm….we weren't able to get him…..they escaped….But why do you look so worried about that guy Ichigo?"

"What_? _Oh sorry…._" "……Yah….Why do I feel so worried about him? I don't even know him! And worst he is an enemy!_

"Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Yes I'm fine…..But how about you? What happened with the fight with that hollow? And also with Byakuya-nii sama? Did the two of you win?"

"Actually….."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Heh…you're something…you know" Renji said as he made his fighting stance. "I know you're angry but you still can be so polite in speaking…I like you…"

"My that's a pleasure to hear…but before we fight I want you to know who I am… my name is Hatsushiba… nice to meet you." He said politely as he also made his fighting stance.

"Abarai Renji is the name…"

"Well Renji shall we have a fair fight?" He said

"Sure…" He answered as he smiled and both attacked each other in a blink of an eye

The two fought but as time went by Renji noticed that the other was just evading all his attack at the other. Pissed he smirked and looked at the opponent and unlashed his shi-kai.

"Hum…you think that you can just evade everything? Let's see about that! Hoero Zabimaru!"

"That's a very good shi-kai you have there." Said the other as he started to get close to Renji but was stopped by the sudden appearance of Renji's stretched sword at the back of Hatsushiba making him jump a mile away from the other.

"Heh! You think you can defeat me with fighting with me like that!" Renji said and started to attack faster and stronger than before making Hatsushiba harder to evade in the process.

"I'm disappointed…I thought you were more strong--"Unable to finish his sentence he felt his body go numb making him drop to his Zanpakutouand fall to his knees_. 'Wha? What's happening?'_

The sudden feel of numbing made Renji confused as to remember what, when and how it happened.

'What happened? Did he got me? But when? He was not even able to come any inches near me and I am sure that nothing hit me…and if he did…how?' This question was swarming in his mind as he felt as sudden presence in his back. And suddenly cold fingers touched his ears and the whispered.

"Ah…you should be a good food for me shinigami…but I'll let you go for now…be thankful for your life." Hatsushiba whispered at the ears of the shinigami and licked the back of the ears of the other. Standing up Hatsushiba lifted the face of Renji to make an eye contact with him. "It's such a pity that I can't eat you … but maybe next time we see each other." Said the hollow as he let lose of the face he was holding.

"And that next time I will surely KILL you…" liking his lips he added as he looked down the body that was lying in the ground

'Damn! I can't move and even speak!' Renji cursed in his mind. Looking in front of him he saw the other rip through the space that made an opening for the other to enter back to Hueso Mundo.

"Yah…before I go let me give you this piece of advice…Be more sensitive of your surroundings and not only the visible enemy in front of you." Hatsushiba as said as he left the other lose consciousness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well…that's what happened…thought I don't want to admit it I was defeated that easily…Up until now I couldn't still figure out how he did it that time…"

"I see…."

"Bu-but hey! I was just careless but next time I will surely pay the favor back to that bastard! He'll regret it that he left me to leave." Renji assured the other as he saw a glimpse of worry in Rukia.

"The important thing is that you are alright and fine…that what really matters…So how did you find me?"

"Ahh….ummm as I have told you I lost consciousness so when I came around I saw Byakuya teichou and then he helped me…then after we also saw you unconscious at a building…"

"……."

"Anyway it was good that he was able to open the gate to Soul society in time for me to bring you to Unohana teichou to help you…then after that time teichou went a head to report what happened at the human world." Renji added as he saw the other fell silent.

"Sigh…they are stronger that what I have thought of…"

"Yah…That's true I can say that but I will surely not make them do what they want! And anyway I will make sure that guy defeat him." Renji said with determination seen in his face.

Laughing Rukia looked at Renji "you really are all serious about defeating that guy huh…Anyway what happened with Baykuya-nii sama's fight with that person?"

"Mmmmm…about that I also don't know…when I woke up he was still the same…I can't say he won or I can't also say that he lost you know…"

"…..that's true…" Both fell silent thinking that many things happened that day.

* * *

The wind was blowing softly making the leaves of the tree drop down. The whole place was empty and silent that made Byakuya remembers the event that happened while the battle with Shin if it can really be called a battle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Enough of my talking…I know you're getting tiered of it…let's start our fight, shall we? I want to see how much you have improved…"

"You'll regret you fight with me…" Unemotional Byakuya said.

"Really? Maybe I might enjoy this…" Shin said as he maid the first move.

The sudden attack of Shin made Byakuya is pushed a mile away. Still recovering from the sudden impact of the attack Shin appeared in front of him and threw energy like slash from his sword. Barely evading the attack Byakuya charged as well and attacked the other but Shin suddenly disappeared and he just felt a strong pressure that hit him at the back.

"Well well well….Byakuya you have surely become weak!"

"….." Not answering the other he used sunpo to be in front of the enemy. But before he can even attack Shin appeared at his side and attacked his unguarded area.

"Hump….this is the--" Unable to even continue what he said he was surprised that it was not Byakuya who he hit but only the wind. He was able to make it in time to defend himself for the attack of Byakuya.

"You have improved Byakuya but….." He was interrupted as they saw a sudden rip in the space and from there they saw two Arrancar immerge.

"Sorry Shin-san but we are here as ordered by Aizen that we shall withdraw for now…" Said the newly arrived Espada Ulquiorra.

"………I see……well I think this is where we should leave our battle ne Byakuya? Anyway we'll be able to see ach other again" Said Shin as he followed the other and entered the gate to Hueso Mundo.

"Where are you going?" Byakuya said as he ran after the two but was stopped by numerous hollow making him unable follow because the gate has already closed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

His thought was interrupted as he heard a sound coming at his back only to find Ruyu standing there.

"I heard that you were not able to get what I in trusted for you to bring here."

"…………."

"You are thinking that this is not your concern right? But let me tell you this… Kurosaki Ichigo is not someone you could just say that is not needed. He is someone who might lead us to victory or might become the key to defeat us."

"He is nothing but a Arrancar…..The things that you are saying that he is a Vastoorode is not true….we do not need him…" Byakuya said coldly to the other.

"Sigh…you might not understand this still but you will one day…you will" Ruyu said as he started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

Not looking back at Byakuya Ruyu chuckled "Of course where else? I will have to get back what they have taken….After all he is already under my care…."


End file.
